creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Cody/Quotes
"THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE WHEN FIGHTING A PYRO. SHOOT!" -Cody "Well, I think it's clear we made it into Gravity Falls, Oregon." Cody, in a crossover. (He was actually voiced by Jason Ritter in that episode) "HERE'S JOHNNY YOU BITCH!" -Cody "No. Chrome, we should think of a plan." Purple Cody in Four Swords Pixelverse Previous encounters before battle "Hey. I just wanna warn you. If you keep acting like this, all killing and stuff.. you're not going to like the last boss. The murderous path means more death and more.. I'm angry, kinda stuff." -Cody warning the player about the kill everyone path. "You still wanna have a horrible time? Well, just be careful, because you still aren't going to like what happens at the last boss." Cody's 2nd warning Before battle. "Sup (Player Name), is it? Yeah. Wait, what are you doing here? It's really hard for someone to survive here. Oh wait.. You have a SURVIVAL HOURGLASS?! How though? Wait, that's not really important. Whatever. I really REALLY hate to battle you, but.." -Cody in a normal ending "Hey, (Player name). What are you doing here? Oh.. I see. Killing all the sprites. But.. I have a question. Do you think even the most murderous person could change? Even after killing almost everyone? Well, I want to know because.. you're a psycho. I'll let you prepare, but when you take another step forward, You're REALLY not going to like what happens next." Cody in the kill everyone route. "OK, then. Since you're actually ready.. Have fun." Cody once you take a step forward. Battle "You know. This is kinda fun. Just RUNNING around with knifes and slicing at each other." "Wait, running with sharp crap is dangerous." "Well, I'm gonna have a great time." "So how is it, being almost killed, but you spare them? To me it sounds fun!" "Gah!! Hey (player name)! Watch what you do with that thing." (Only said when You try to hit Cody and he dodges and it is a normal ending) Kill everyone quotes "So, how does it feel to kill everybody. Seriously. How?" "Wait, you killed Nova, well.. You probably would think I would just kill myself," "But it's not as bad because you killed EVERYONE." "Wait, did you really think I would just stand there and take that?" Cody when you try to hit him "You're really gonna have to go through me if you want to continue this rampage." "I don't think so.." Cody when you try to hit him. "I'll be right back.. I'm so tired." Once he runs almost COMPLETELY out of HP "I'm back, but I'm turning my back. "Heh.. did you think I could-" Cody before he is hit by the player After-battle "Wait, you're sparing me? Thank you thank you thank you! I wasn't looking forward to dying. I'll get out of this cave. Bye!" Cody says in a normal ending Kill everyone quotes "I-I can't believe you k-killed me.." "however.. I won't give up, not now anyway.. you know. You'd think, BOOM! Dead, but I'm not gonna give up." "You know what? I don't want to do this, but I don't want you to destroy this place as I know it." "I've only done this once, but you don't wanna know what happened, don't worry though. You'll be safe as long as you defeat me. Have fun!" "Say hello to my little friend! A bad time? Not what I was going for, but I don't care." Cody once he turns into Impossible Cody Impossible Cody's quotes "So.. how's being a dirty Nova killer been? Not being a Sans fan or anything." "On a score of one to ten, What do you think your chances of surviving are?" "I see.. Well, this is boring, Being the absolute final person other than you makes things extremely easy, it's not crowded, You can just watch TV all day like Sans did." "Speaking of Sans, I wonder what happened to him.." "Why couldn't you have left someone alive? It's just really annoying." "Can you just do something? We've been battling for 10 minutes!" Cody when you battle him for 10 minutes "Well, it's ALL your fault." Killed * "UGH! You're really.. not going to like what you call a 'Happy ending'." * "Well, normally if you took me down I would take you down with me, but.." * "I used too much-" * "Just kidding." * "I lied. Prepare to die." * "Because I WILL take you down." * "And don't call me a big fat liar." The player will then be killed. OK ending and Normal ending once you finish his battle "Well, We're done. It's kind of the end. Thanks for this adventure!" First encounter "Wait, I didn't expect you back here. What are you doing? Do you want to be friends or something?" Second encounter "Why are you still here? Do you wanna form Pixelverse reddit? Well, I how some advise for you. You're gonna see it now. DON'T." Third encounter "Are you wanting to annoy me or something. STOP RESETTING THE BATTLE. I'm tired of doing this. Don't you have anything BETTER to do?" Fourth encounter "Hey, stop looking at me with that grin. You're pissing me off. Just stop going back here unless you really want to. Just stop annoying me. It sucks!" Fifth encounter "That's enough." Sixth encounter.Category:Quotes pagesCategory:Quotes pages